Extinction de la douleur
by kaneda26
Summary: Qui a dit que l'amour était une chose merveilleuse? Kurama et Hiei naviguent entre incompréhension et nondits. De quoi se perdre... Plein de yaoi, un zeste de angst, des POV, mélangez le tout et voilà le résultat! Troisième et dernier chapitre dispo!
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : Bah, comme d'hab !

Disclamer : Y'a aucun des personnages qui m'appartient, heureusement pour eux parce que ce serait encore pire si ils étaient à moi…

Titre : **Extinction de la douleur.**

Note : une petite fic en attendant une fic un peu plus longue qui avance pas TT ! En espérant que vous aimerez ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews sur Déclaration et conséquences.

**Chapitre un : **

J'avais mal au bras mais c'était supportable. Pourtant, Mukuro m'a attrapé et m'a ordonné :

« Va voir Kurama.

-Hn.

-Ne discute pas, Hiei ! Tu y vas ! »

Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour deviner ce que je veux dire alors que je ne le dis pas. Kurama le fait aussi. Yusuke parfois y arrive.

Je n'ai pas envie d'aller chez Kurama. Ma blessure n'est pas si grave, même si le sang dégouline encore jusqu'à mes doigts puis tombe sur le sol en taches circulaires.

Le couloir est jonché de corps de yohkais, la plupart sont bien amochés.

Maintenant que le portail qui mène sur le ningenkai est sous notre garde, les attaques sont de plus en plus nombreuses. Tant que je peux me battre, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

Sauf que… J'étais vraiment pas concentré sur la bataille, je me suis fait avoir bêtement. Le type devait me connaître de réputation car il a visé mon bras droit.

J'ai dégusté quand j'ai sorti mon kokulyuha mais j'en ai vu d'autres.

J'essaie de gagner ma chambre, zigzaguant entre les corps allongés. Ma chambre est déjà bien peuplée, pas moyen de faire un pas à l'intérieur.

« Hiei ! Va te faire soigner par Kurama ! »

Encore un peu et elle va elle-même me traîner au sous-sol pour emprunter le passage vers le monde des humains. Je vais y aller par moi-même.

Je répands du sang sur les marches d'escaliers. Je soulève la manche de mon manteau. J'avais cru qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple éraflure. Mais la plaie est profonde et moche, vraiment moche.

Le portail débouche sur un terrain vague, non loin de l'appartement de Kurama.

J'ai même pas eu à frapper à la fenêtre, il m'a senti arriver. Je crois que j'ai perdu trop de sang parce que ma vue est légèrement trouble.

Kurama passe un bras autour de ma taille et me soutient pour m'aider à descendre du rebord de la fenêtre.

« J'y arrive tout seul ! » Je le repousse. Il me regarde avec… Je sais pas comment il me regarde. Je ne le comprends pas. Pas plus que je ne comprends pourquoi je viens ici.

Même si Mukuro me l'a demandé, si je n'en avais pas eu envie, je ne serais pas venu.

Mais finalement, je suis là. Avec lui. J'enlève mon manteau. Il grimace en voyant la blessure.

Et il me pousse sur le lit pour me soigner.

Tout en désinfectant la plaie, il me demande ce qui s'est passé.

« Comme d'habitude… » Il comprend. Il commence à parler de la situation du makai. De plus en plus catastrophique selon lui. Enki a du mal à asseoir son autorité. Beaucoup de démons ne veulent pas abandonner la chasse aux humains et cherchent à prendre le portail par la force.

Ce n'est pas nouveau, ça fait un an que je me frite ce genre de crétins.

Ce qui est étrange, c'est que je pourrais tout aussi bien faire partie de l'autre camp. Par un concours de circonstances, je me retrouve du côté des humains. Comme la fois où j'ai dû participer au tournoi dans l'équipe de Yusuke. Et tout le monde a l'air de trouver ça normal.

Ou finalement, j'aurais pu ne faire partie d'aucun camp. C'aurait été parfait. Mais quand ça a dégénéré, je suis resté. Pourquoi, ça c'est une bonne question.

Je serre un peu les lèvres quand Kurama recoud ma blessure mais je ne pousse pas un cri. Il ne m'a pas suffisamment anesthésié mais je ne vais pas lui dire.

Pourtant, il le devine puisqu'il me tend une graine rougeâtre. Je la prend et je l'avale. C'est un anti-douleur. Et quelques minutes plus tard, ça fait son effet. Ce qui m'énerve, c'est cette façon qu'il a de comprendre sans que je dise un mot, de toujours savoir ce que je pense. Et son sourire.

Sourit-il parce qu'il a deviné juste ? Sourit-il pour me montrer qu'il sait toujours tout ?

Après avoir fini mon bandage, il pose la tête sur mon épaule.

Je trésaille légèrement. Moi aussi parfois, j'arrive à le comprendre. Et je sais ce qu'il veut.

Ca fait un moment maintenant que ça dure. Deux mois peut-être.

Il m'embrasse dans le cou, puis sur les lèvres. Sa langue glisse sur mes lèvres desséchées, les assouplit avant de se frayer un passage dans ma bouche. C'est à la fois étrange et bon. J'aime cette sensation. Et il le sait puisqu'il sait tout.

Il me renverse sur le lit en faisant attention à mon bras.

Kurama me regarde, il me sourit et pose des baisers sur mon visage.

Il est doué, en quelques minutes, j'oublie ma blessure, ma fatigue. Je perds le contrôle comme à chaque fois. Et je me retrouve à gémir, sentant son poids sur moi, le sentant en moi.

Pendant un moment, je ne pense plus à rien, je ne ressens que du plaisir.

Puis, la réalité. Kurama m'entoure de ses bras, il me serre contre lui. Mon bras me fait à nouveau mal.

Depuis combien de temps je suis comme ça, à la dérive. Quand je me suis mis au service de Mukuro déjà, ça avait commencé. J'avais perdu cette envie de survivre, j'étais résigné.

Tout ce que je voulais, je l'avais perdu. Ma vengeance contre les femmes du monde des glaces. Mon lien de parenté avec Yukina que j'ai renié. Elle a beau me dire qu'elle aurait aimé que son frère soit comme moi, je n'y crois pas.

J'ai envie de partir mais Kurama me garde prisonnier contre lui.

Il murmure des « je t'aime » pendant qu'on le fait. Je ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire. Je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi il veut me garder toute la nuit maintenant qu'il est satisfait.

Je pourrais le haïr pour ça. Mais en fait, ça m'est complètement égal. Pour moi aussi, c'était bon. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me poserais des questions ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me torturerais avec ça ?

Kurama relâche son étreinte, il s'endort. Je suis enfin libre. Ou presque. Je cherche mes vêtements en essayant de faire le moindre bruit possible. En général, je suis assez doué pour ça. J'arrive à ne pas le réveiller. Mais pas cette fois. Quand je sens sa main qui agrippe mon poignet, je me sens complètement vide.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça, Hiei ? »

Que veut-il dire par « ça » ? Je ne comprends pas. Et il le sait.

« Pourquoi tu pars à chaque fois comme un voleur ? »

Et lui, pourquoi veut-il absolument me garder ? Comme si nous étions un couple !

J'ai envie d'hurler mais je ne le fais pas. Et lui, pourquoi fait-il ça ? Il est sensé être mon ami. Les amis ne se conduisent pas comme ça. Ils ne couchent pas ensemble.

« Reste… »

Sa voix est à la fois suppliante et impérieuse. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Si je reste, j'ai encore plus cette sensation de résignation, d'échec. Si je pars… Est-ce qu'il sera en colère après moi ? Est-ce qu'il voudra encore me voir ? C'est quoi ces questions qui envahissent ma tête ? Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire !

Il tire sur mon poignet et me fait tomber sur lui. Je sens sa peau nue, ma tête contre son torse. Je n'aurais jamais cru Kurama capable d'une chose pareille. Ou plutôt, je ne me serais jamais cru aussi faible. Je ne peux pas lui résister.

Il me serre contre lui. Et il commence à m'ôter les quelques vêtements que j'avais pu trouvés.

Il m'embrasse et ma langue va à la rencontre de la sienne. Il ne veut qu'un baiser pour le moment. Un baiser et me tenir nu contre lui.

Avec l'aube, j'arrive enfin à m'échapper sans le réveiller.

Mais le portail est fermé. Impossible pour moi de regagner les ténèbres.

-----

Il me manque. Cela fait une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il me manque. Et je suis inquiet. Je connais la situation déplorable du makai. Et je n'aime pas savoir Hiei en première ligne. En un an, il a été souvent blessé. Je m'inquiète mais en même temps, c'est les seuls moments, ceux où il a besoin de soins, où il vient me voir quand ce n'est pas pour m'apporter un message des ténèbres.

Cette aura qui approche. Mon cœur s'emballe, c'est lui.

J'ouvre la fenêtre. Il est là, le visage pale, luisant d'une fine couche de sueur, il vacille un peu aussi je tends les bras pour le soutenir.

« J'y arrive tout seul ! »

Les mots sont coupants, un peu douloureux. J'ai pour seule envie de le serrer dans mes bras. Mais ce n'est pas le moment. Il est fatigué et… Il enlève son manteau. Fatigué et blessé.

Ma joie est partagée. Je suis tellement heureux de le voir. Mais je me rends bien compte qu'il ne vient que pour mes talents de guérisseur.

Tout en lui administrant les premiers soins, je l'interroge.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Comme d'habitude… »

C'est la seule réponse que j'obtiendrais. En même temps, elle suffit amplement.

Je commence à parler, parce que je me sens mal à l'aise avec lui. Il ne dit presque rien. Je ne sais même pas s'il m'écoute. Sans doute que non. Je suis idiot aussi, sa blessure doit lui faire suffisamment mal sans que j'en rajoute avec mes discours.

S'il a mal, il ne le dira pas. Je n'aime pas l'idée de le savoir souffrir sans rien dire. Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué de me le dire. Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, il pense encore que c'est un signe de faiblesse ? Je ne sais pas. Dans le doute, je lui tends une graine.

Il l'accepte. Et je souris. Je ne veux pas le voir souffrir.

Son bandage est terminé. Je sens venir le moment où il va repartir. Je pose mon front sur son épaule. J'ai envie de le garder, d'être un peu égoïste. Je sais qu'on a besoin de lui dans le makai, qu'il est un des éléments essentiels. Mais moi aussi, j'ai besoin de lui.

Les ténèbres commencent à déteindre sur le monde des humains et la ville devient de plus en plus glauque. Entre les démons mineurs qui arrivent à passer par des portails frauduleux, et les répercussions du makai sur les ningens, moi aussi, je suis bien occupé.

Alors, je peux bien avoir Hiei à moi tout seul pour quelques heures.

Je goûte la peau de son cou, puis ses lèvres et j'approfondis le baiser.

Je m'allonge au-dessus de lui et le contemple en souriant.

Hiei ne sourit pas. Et il y a comme une interrogation dans son regard. Mais il ne me rejette pas. Il ne m'a jamais rejeté. Pourtant, je m'y attendais. Même maintenant, j'ai cette crainte à chaque fois que je le touche. Mais il me laisse lui faire l'amour.

Je sais que le plaisir est partagé quand j'entends ses gémissements devenir de plus en plus rauques et incontrôlés. Je me laisse retomber à côté de lui et reprends mon souffle.

Puis je le serre contre moi. Son corps s'emboîte parfaitement dans mes bras. Je suis satisfait et en même temps, j'aimerais tant qu'un jour il prenne l'initiative, qu'une nuit, ce soit lui qui me fasse l'amour.

Je me réveille avec un vide immense à côté de moi. Hiei est à moitié habillé. Je le retiens, m'accrochant à son poignet désespérément. Je ne veux pas être juste une distraction pour lui. Je ne veux pas être seulement utile à son plaisir.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça, Hiei ? »

Il ne répond pas. Je préfère ce silence à une froide réponse. Mais j'insiste bêtement.

« Pourquoi tu pars à chaque fois comme un voleur ? »

J'attends une remarque cinglante. Pourquoi resterait-il en effet ? Je ne suis qu'un ami pour lui, un ami avec lequel il s'envoie en l'air de temps en temps. Alors qu'il est tellement plus pour moi. Suis-je seulement un ami ? Au moins ça ?

« Reste… »

Je hais la faiblesse que j'entends dans ma voix quand je lui dis ce mot. Mais peut-être est-ce cette faiblesse justement qui le fait hésiter.

J'en profite et l'attire vers moi, son visage plaqué contre moi, mes bras entourant ses épaules.

Non, je ne veux pas le laisser s'échapper. Je lui enlève ses vêtements. Je l'embrasse et il y répond instinctivement.

Je le ramène dans le lit, dans mes bras. C'est l'endroit où j'aime le savoir. C'est l'endroit que j'aimerais lui faire aimer.

Mais au matin, il s'est envolé. Je n'ai aucune importance à ses yeux. Moi ou un autre, ce serait pareil. Mais c'est moi justement. Devrais-je m'estimer heureux ? Sans doute. Mais alors, pourquoi je ne le suis pas ?

A suivre…

A la base, ça devait être un one-shot ! Mais évidemment, c'est plus long que ce que je prévoyais. Je devrais arrêter de faire des prévisions, c'est toujours plus long que prévu ! Enfin, j'espère que vous ne vous en plaindrez pas !

En plus, ça devait être une songfic mais finalement, j'ai changé d'avis !

Voilà, à plus…

Hiei : Reste là !

k26 : Tiens, j't'avais presque oublié…

Hiei : Pas moi… (sourire sadique). T'as osé recommencé ? Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?

k26 : (air innocent) Recommencer ? Mais quoi donc ?

Hiei : Je suis encore uke ! Je suis pas d'accord !

k26 : (regarde vers un immeuble…) Waouh ! T'as vu ?

Hiei : Quoi ? Quoi ?

k26 : Mon dieu, y'a Kurama qui sort de la salle de bains. Non ! C'est pas une serviette de bain ça, c'est un mouchoir ! Et y'a l'eau qui dégouline le long de son corps svelte et…

Hiei : Pousse toi ! (Regarde…) Imbécile ! C'est pas Kurama ! C'est Kuwabara ! Ah, merci pour la vision d'horreur ! (regarde le vide intersidéral autour de lui…) JE VAIS LE BUTER !

k26 : (loin, très loin, très très loin dans l'univers…) Niark, niark, niark, faudra d'abord qu'il me trouve !

Hiei : Trouvé !

k26 : Argh, il est rapide ! Adieu monde cruel !

( suis découpé en trente six morceaux… et Hiei s'en va dans le soleil couchant, croyant enfin être débarrassé de moi)

Kurama : Ca va ?

k26 (me recompose en un seul morceau…) Moui. T'es là pour quoi ?

Kurama : Pour le prochain chapitre, j'aimerais que Hiei me fasse un strip-tease.

k26 : Ouais, c'est pas donné ça ! Et en plus, c'est pas facile à caser dans l'histoire !

Kurama : Allez, j'te file quelques plantes vampires…

k26 : Non ! Comment tu veux que je foute un strip dans cette fic ?

Kurama : Et bien… (s'approche de mon ordi et commence à taper) « Hiei posa son regard de braise sur Kurama. Il était vêtu d'un short blanc ultra court et d'un débardeur noir transparent. Une musique s'éleva soudain dans la chambre et Kurama reconnut « you can leave your hat on » pendant que Hiei commençait à onduler des hanches en cadence tout en jouant avec le tissu fluide de son tee-shirt… »

k26 : Mais arrête heu ! (protège mon pauvre ordi qu'a pas mérité ça)

Kurama : Je veux un strip-tease !

k26 : Si tu continue, j'avoue à Hiei que tu m'a payé pour être le semé !

Kurama : Tu ferais pas ça ?

k26 : Je vais me gêner ! Maintenant, du balai !

Kurama : (qui part pas content du tout) T'es le fanficteur le plus retors que j'ai jamais vu !

k26 : Ca c'est un compliment qui me va droit au cœur. Niark, niark, niark…

A plus et laissez des reviews, svp !


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : Bah, comme d'hab !

Disclamer : Y'a aucun des personnages qui m'appartient, heureusement pour eux parce que ce serait encore pire si ils étaient à moi…

Titre : **Extinction de la douleur.**

Note : Bon sang de bon soir, vous allez laisser des reviews, oui ou m...?

Kurama: C'est pas la peine d'être vulgaire en plus!

k26: Toi, tu te tais et t'apprends ton texte!

Kurama: Je vois pas le strip tease que je t'ai demandé...

Hiei: Tu as demandé QUOI? (bruit de sabre...)

Kurama: Mais rien du tout, trésor. Enfin, tu me connais, tu sais que je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse te nuire...

k26 ( yaouh, il est encore pire que moi... )

Hiei: Hn, y'a intérêt. Sinon (se tourne vers moi), j'espère pour toi que je suis pas encore uke!

k26: Ca, ça dépendra de Kurama... (sourire sadique...). T'as assez de fric pour ce chapitre?

Kurama (tout gêné, tout rouge, bref, très mal barré...) Mais mais mais... De quoi tu parles?

k26: Du fait que tu m'a payé pour être le semé... (je suis pour la paix des ménages mais j'aime bien foutre le bordel de temps en temps!)

Hiei: QUOI ! T'AS OSE FAIRE CA!

Kurama : Mais non, c'est lui qui racontes des conneries... Enfin ( yeux verts larmoyants), tu le crois lui, plutôt que moi? (larmes qui dévalent les joues...)

Hiei (se fait complètement avoir...): Pardon, mon coeur. Je suis désolé... Tu me pardonnes?

Kurama: (sanglote, putain qu'il est bon acteur, j'ai bien fait de l'engager, enfin, de le voler!): Moui, pour cette fois...

**Chapitre deux :**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté dans le terrain vague, à l'endroit où se trouvait le portail la veille au soir.

J'ai été tiré de mon absence quand j'ai senti Botan arriver.

« Hiei ! Tu es là ? »

C'est quoi cette question idiote ? Ne me voit-elle pas ?

Elle commence à parler. Je ne retiens que des bribes de phrases, pêchant ce qui me semble intéressant. Selon leurs sources, le portail a été conquis pendant la nuit. Heureusement, Koemma a réussi à le fermer à temps. Sauf qu'une énorme masse d'énergie est en train de se former dans le makai et la réouverture du passage n'est qu'une question de temps.

« Comment ça se fait que tu sois dans le ningenkai ? me demande t-elle. »

Je ne réponds pas. Je suis encore coincé dans ce monde. Tout ça à cause de Kurama.

Elle me laisse seul, elle doit tenir Yusuke au courant de la situation.

Je m'éloigne moi aussi. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je viens de me rendre compte que mes pas m'ont conduit près de chez Kurama. Alors que je n'ai aucune envie d'y retourner.

Plus aucune envie.

Tout à coup, je me sens à la limite de l'écoeurement. Depuis deux mois, il a fait tout ce qu'il voulait de moi. Je n'ai jamais résisté, je n'ai jamais rien fait pour arrêter cette relation de plus en plus malsaine.

Je pensais que tant que j'en tirais moi aussi quelque chose, du plaisir, ce n'était pas un problème. Mais tout à coup, je réalise que je me suis totalement planté.

Parce que Kurama a réussi à me convaincre de rester cette nuit, je sais maintenant qu'il peut obtenir tout ce qu'il veut. Sans que je ne me rebelle. Et il le sait puisqu'il sait toujours tout.

Il me contrôle totalement. Je ne suis qu'un pantin. Comme ça doit le faire rire, le brigand légendaire, de m'avoir capturé aussi facilement.

Contre quelques secondes d'oubli dans l'extase, je me suis perdu.

Il commence à pleuvoir. Même le temps subit l'influence du makai. Il pleut et le ciel est de plus en plus sombre. Ce n'est pas pour me déranger. Je suis plus à l'aise dans le noir qu'en pleine clarté. En un saut, je suis dans un arbre, protégé par son feuillage.

Je suis encore fatigué. Et c'est toujours la faute de Kurama.

Comment trouver le sommeil en sentant un corps contre le mien, sentant ses pouvoirs, son énergie comme une menace ? Et lui, comment y arrive t-il ?

La réponse me laissé dégoûté de moi-même. Il y arrive car il n'a rien à craindre de moi. Il me possède entièrement.

Tout ça ne me ressemble pas. Tout a commencé à partir en vrille, à s'effriter petit à petit et j'ai le sentiment que c'est trop tard maintenant pour y faire quelque chose.

Appartenir à Kurama, ce n'est pas ce qu'il a de pire. A peine cette idée m'effleure que je la rejette. Plutôt crever !

Il n'est pas trop tard. Je dois retourner dans les ténèbres et ne plus jamais en partir.

Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Je sens une puissance et Yusuke est à côté de moi.

« Hiei ! J'suis content que ce soit toi ! »

Encore une mission et évidemment, je fais partie de l'équipe. Sans qu'on ne me demande mon avis. Mais de toute façon, je veux retourner dans le makai alors nos intérêts concordent.

Je le suis jusqu'à chez lui. Kuwabara est déjà là, ainsi que Yukina, Keiko et Botan.

Kurama arrive discrètement faisant sursauter cet abruti de ningen. Yusuke et moi, on l'a senti venir de loin. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux et sourit. Bon sang, ce sourire !

Ce sourire qui dit « tu es à moi ». Je déteste ce sourire. Et en même temps, il m'attire.

« En tous cas, dit Yusuke. C'est un bon point que tu sois ici et pas dans le makai. Comment ça se fait d'ailleurs ? »

Le sourire sur les lèvres de Kurama se fait plus ironique. Je ne suis pas rentré parce que… Parce que ce kistuné sait comment me faire perdre la tête ! Et que je suisune victime bien trop consentante !

De toutes façons, Yusuke ne s'attend pas vraiment à une réponse de ma part. Alors Botan nous expose le problème.

Comment ça a pu empirer en si peu de temps ? Maintenant, ce n'est plus un portail qui risque de s'ouvrir mais des dizaines ! Apparemment, Koemma avait sous-estimé leurs adversaires. Les petites attaques désordonnées n'étaient là que pour masquer le fait qu'un groupe bien plus fort et beaucoup mieux organisé se préparait à mettre un plan en action.

Moi aussi, je n'ai rien vu. Faut dire que je m'en fous à un point…

Sauf que je n'aime pas être bloqué ici.

Je sursaute ! J'avais perdu le fil de la discussion. Mais tout à coup, je tourne la tête.

« Quoi ! »

Botan me regarde. Et elle a un petit mouvement de recul.

« Répète ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Je viens de me mettre à hurler. Et ma voix frôle l'hystérie.

« Calme-toi, Hiei ! Ce n'est pas sa faute ! » La voix de Kurama. Posée et autoritaire.

Me calmer ! Me calmer !

Botan prends une inspiration.

« C'est une solution qui a déjà été envisagée par le passé mais qui n'a jamais été mise en pratique. Mais là, c'est trop critique. Un portail, ça irait mais pas plusieurs qui laisseraient passer même les catégories A. De plus, l'influence des ténèbres sur le monde des humains n'a jamais été aussi présente. Si on ne déconnecte pas vite les deux mondes, le ningenkai va être détruit.

-Et alors ?

-Hiei ! »

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ce monde ?

« Il y aura des conséquences sur le ningenkai, continua Botan. Séismes, éruption volcanique, le climat va se dérégler. En bref, les éléments vont se déchaîner pendant quelques mois. Mais… Disons qu'entre deux maux, nous avons choisi le moindre. »

Je secoue la tête.

« Ce n'est pas définitif ? »

Un faible « si » me parvient des lèvres de Botan.

« Alors, renvoyez-moi d'abord dans les ténèbres… »

Un grondement s'élève. Dehors, la pluie s'est changée en orage violent.

« C'est trop tard. Les mondes sont déjà séparés. »

Je suis sous le choc. Et je perçois en même temps l'expression sur le visage de Kurama. Son air victorieux. Il a gagné. Je ne peux pas repartir. Je suis perdu. Définitivement.

-----

L'eau est froide maintenant. Je suis resté à rêvasser trop longtemps. Et le jet de la douche s'est progressivement refroidi sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Je me sens seul. Et misérable. Avec ces idées stupides dans la tête. Comme de vouloir partager une douche chaude avec Hiei.

Ce genre de moment, c'est fait pour les amoureux, pas pour nous. Pas pour Hiei.

Mes épaules portent de fines griffures. J'ai été un peu trop violent cette nuit et il me l'a rendu en enfonçant ses ongles dans ma chair.

Je sors de la salle de bains. Ces blessures, je les aime. Parce que c'est la marque de Hiei sur moi. C'est le signe tangible de ce qui existe entre nous.

Ce qui existe ? Qu'y a t-il à part du sexe ? Il n'a jamais manifesté le moindre sentiment. Et c'est toujours moi qui l'entraîne. Il se plie à mon désir. Il en retire du plaisir. Mais je ne l'attire pas vraiment. Parce qu'il n'a jamais fait le premier pas. C'est toujours moi qui cède en premier. Je ne peux pas résister. Son regard noir, sa moue boudeuse. Son corps nerveux et musclé. Je craque à chaque fois. Je suis faible. Il doit rire de savoir à quel point je suis faible face à lui.

Faible au point de lui murmurer des « je t'aime » dont il se fiche. Faible au point de le supplier de rester dormir avec moi.

Je boutonne ma chemise quand le téléphone sonne. Kuwabara, c'est urgent. Tout est toujours urgent en ce moment. Mais là, ça dépasse tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

En quelques mots, je viens de perdre toute une partie de mon âme.

Le portail a été fermé, la résistance de Mukuro a été balayée. Et Hiei… Hiei était dans le makai. Une douleur me traverse le corps, il est peut-être… Non, je ne dois pas y penser. Hiei est en vie. Loin de moi mais en vie. Botan l'aurait su s'il était mort.

La douleur ne me quitte pas, quelque chose est en train de broyer mon cœur consciencieusement.

Je n'ai jamais été blessé aussi profondément. Même pendant les pires combats. Je maudis pendent un court instant mes sentiments humains. Ceux qui me font ressentir la perte de mon amour avec tant de violence.

Cette humanité qui m'a fait l'aimer.

Je me précipite chez Yusuke. Et mon cerveau entre en ébullition. Je dois trouver un moyen de gagner le makai. Je dois retrouver Hiei. Je me faufile dans l'appartement et je me fige. Il est là. Il est là. Il est là. La douleur diminue, reflue. Ce n'est plus qu'un souvenir.

Quand je le vois, je sens un sourire de soulagement se peindre sur mon visage. Je me retiens de me jeter sur lui. J'ai bien cru ne pas le revoir aussi je ne peux m'empêcher de le dévorer du regard.

Lui n'affiche pas le plus petit intérêt pour moi. Il ne s'imagine sans doute pas à quel point j'ai eu mal.

Yusuke a commencé à parler à Hiei mais je n'ai pas suivi. Jusqu'à « C'est un bon point que tu sois ici et pas dans le makai. Comment ça se fait d'ailleurs ? »

J'ai la sensation de son corps contre le mien qui me revient. Je ne crois pas aux pressentiments ou autre, mais peut-être que c'est quelque chose de ce genre qui m'a poussé à le supplier de rester. Je souris encore. Et il me lance un regard énervé.

Botan parle et je l'écoute attentivement. Et en même temps, je suis comme détaché. Ca m'est égal. Du moment que Hiei est sain et sauf et prêt de moi, je me fiche de ce qui peut arriver.

Mais pas lui. Quand il se met à hurler, je sursaute.

C'est par réflexe que je lui dit de se calmer. Mais il ne fait pas attention à mes paroles.

Moi, ce n'est pas la colère qui me gagne mais la tristesse. La douleur revient me serrer le cœur. Des mondes séparés, ça veut dire…

« Et alors ?

-Hiei ! » Encore une fois, c'est un réflexe. Il a bien le droit de se foutre du ningenkai après tout. Si je le reprends à chaque fois, c'est parce que je n'aime pas que les autres le déprécient parce qu'il ne pense pas comme eux.

Il n'est pas comme eux, comme moi. C'est un yohkai à part entière. Pas comme moi ou Yusuke.

« Alors, renvoyez-moi d'abord dans les ténèbres… »

Je suis glacé. Cette phrase là résume toute notre relation, toute notre absence de relation. Il n'a même pas réfléchi avant. Il n'a même pas eu une pensée pour moi. Je n'existe pas.

Il est prêt à partir, à quitter ses amis sans un seul regret. A me quitter moi.

Je me maîtrise parce que je sais que dans quelques secondes, je vais me mettre à le supplier de rester. Devant tout le monde, au mépris de ma fierté, je sens que je vais craquer.

« C'est trop tard. Les mondes sont déjà séparés. »

Ces mots-là, je les aime. Je sais que je suis un monstre d'égoïsme quand je vois la colère, la stupeur sur le visage de Hiei. Mais je souris. Je souris parce que je ne suis qu'un égoïste.

Tout est de ma faute.

Hiei est sous le choc. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Dans ces cas là, il se tire vite fait. Mais là, il ne bouge pas.

« Ok, c'est pas cool pour toi, dit Yusuke. Mais tu va t'habituer.

-On va t'y aider, ajoute Botan. »

Ils l'entourent tous de leur attention. Et je me sens jaloux. Mais je ne peux rien faire. C'est de ma faute après tout.

« Ce monde est pas mal, tu vas t'y plaire, j't'le garantis. »

Yusuke, toujours Yusuke.

« Tu pourra faire plein de choses. » Keiko maintenant qui s'y met.

« Et tu n'auras plus à te battre… » C'est Yukina qui vient de dire ces mots-là.

N'a t-elle pas compris que pour Hiei, se battre, c'est vital ! Ce n'est pas une question d'envie ou de choix. Hiei est un guerrier, il n'a que les combats. Il ne vit que pour ça.

« Ca va être cool…, j'te l'assure. » Cool ? Yusuke connaît-il un autre mot ?

Ils ne comprennent rien du tout ! Hiei ne peut pas s'adapter au monde des humains. Il ne l'est pas. Il ne peut pas vivre ici.

Et mon égoïsme s'efface pour laisser place à un sentiment de culpabilité. Ce qui arrive, c'est ma faute. Si je ne l'avais pas retenu, il ne serait pas là. Il ne serait pas obligé d'entendre les conneries monumentales que sortent les autres.

J'ai mal pour lui. Et mal pour moi. Je viens d'obtenir ce que je voulais. Mais ce n'est certainement pas ce qu'il voulait, lui.

Dehors, la pluie est devenue d'une rare violence.

Je tends la main et murmure son nom. Il ne m'entends pas. Je l'appelle à nouveau.

Il se dirige vers moi comme un aveugle. Je le laisse sortir en premier et je le suis. Les autres nous laissent partir sans rien dire.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Hiei me laisse le conduire jusqu'à mon appartement.

Nous sommes tous les deux trempés. Et pour ma part, gelé jusqu'aux os. Je ne sais pas si Hiei ressent le froid aussi intensément que moi.

Une fois dans ma chambre, il frissonne. Je ne sais pas si c'est de froid.

Je me penche vers lui et l'embrasse. Ses yeux s'ouvrent de surprise. Puis, il les ferme et me rends mon baiser.

Je le déshabille tout en l'embrassant par intermittences. Puis j'ôte moi-même mes vêtements avant de le pousser dans la salle de bains.

L'eau est chaude. Hiei est avec moi. Tout pourrait être parfait. S'il m'aimait. S'il avait eu seulement le choix.

Une fois que nous sommes réchauffés, je l'emmitoufle dans un peignoir trop grand pour lui. Et j'en revêts un aussi.

Je le pousse sur le lit et rabat la couette sur lui. J'ai envie de lui. La douche n'a fait que rendre mon désir de plus en plus pressant. Mais ce n'est pas le moment. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Car je suis sûr que cette fois-ci, il me repousserait violemment. Je crois qu'il est à deux doigts de se mettre dans la plus grande rage de sa vie.

Alors je me contente de lui effleurer la joue du bout des lèvres.

-----

Je ne veux pas entendre ce qu'ils me disent. Et qu'ils arrêtent de m'entourer comme ça, j'étouffe !

Je hais ce monde, je déteste les ningens ! Je ne veux pas rester ici !

De quoi parlent-ils ? Je ne veux pas les entendre. Je veux qu'ils se taisent ou je les transforme tous en cendres !

« Hiei… »

Cette voix là est douce. Je sais que c'est Kurama qui m'appelle.

Tout est de ta faute, stupide kistuné ! Toi et tes lèvres, ton corps qui me font atteindre le nirvana. C'est à cause de ça que je reviens toujours. Pour ces quelques secondes d'absence, où je ne pense plus, où je n'ai que du plaisir. Je sais que j'en suis devenu dépendant.

« Hiei… »

Je me dégage du cercle dans lequel ils m'ont enfermé. Echec. Echec. J'ai échoué sur toute la ligne. Je ne peux plus retourner chez moi.

Je suis aimanté à Kurama, je ne peux que rester avec lui.

Il n'a pas vu mes larmes, la pluie les a masquées. C'est aussi bien. Je ne veux pas être encore plus minable.

Une fois dans sa chambre, un frisson d'anticipation me remonte le long de la colonne vertébrale. Qu'il me fasse oublier, c'est tout ce que je veux à cet instant.

Quand il m'embrasse, je suis surpris. Surpris d'avoir tant désiré ce baiser. Et de le trouver si bon.

L'eau sur mon corps me réchauffe. Kurama me tient contre lui, mon dos calé contre son torse. Je sens son désir se manifester tout contre moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour passer aux choses sérieuses ?

Il me pousse hors de la douche, m'entrave dans un de ces vêtements humains.

Une fois dans le lit, j'attends. Mais ma patience a des limites. C'est quoi ce petit baiser de pacotille ? Et pourquoi s'éloigne t-il ?

Je l'attrape par son peignoir.

« Fais-le et fais-le encore… »

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens de dire. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de réclamer ça. Mais je dois l'avoir fait réellement puisqu'il me rejoint dans le lit et que je sens sa langue dans mon cou.

Appartenir à Kurama, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de pire.

Le pire, c'est que je viens de me rendre compte pourquoi je suis revenu, pourquoi je suis resté, pourquoi j'aime tant coucher avec lui, pourquoi j'en ai besoin.

Le pire, c'est que je suis amoureux de lui.

-----

Il le dit avec tant d'autorité dans la voix que je ne peux qu'accepter. Si je peux le recomforter comme ça, ça me va. Tout me va à partir du moment où je peux le serrer contre moi, lui faire l'amour. Tant pis si je ne suis qu'un lot de consolation.

Je l'aime. Je lui dit quand je me glisse en lui avec douceur. Il tourne la tête et ferme les yeux pour éviter mon regard. Il s'en fout, il ne veut pas l'entendre.

Mais je lui répète.

« Je t'aime, Hiei. »

A suivre…

Pfuuu, suis fatigué… Mais bon, encore un chapitre de bouclé (on applaudit). Alors, selon mes prévisions, il devrait y avoir encore un dernier chapitre qui arrivera demain ou lundi ! Mais bon, mes prévisions… elles sont vraiment pas fiables !

Sinon, suis tout triste, y'a que ma Saaeliel qui me laisse des reviews (je t'adore, merci beaucoup) allez, un petit effort, ça prend que deux secondes et même si c'est pour faire une review « bateau », ça me va tout à fait !

Yusuke : Yo !

K26 : T'as rien à foutre là, toi, t'es qu'un figurant dans cette fic !

Yusuke : Ouais, justement. Pourquoi j'ai pas le 1er rôle ?

K26 : T'as du fric ? (oui, je suis vénal, vous le saviez pas ?)

Yusuke (me sort trois minables billets) c'est tout ce que j'ai… et pour ce que je veux (me chuchote à l'oreille, hihihi, je crois que je vais bien m'amuser…)

K26 : Bon, bon, je vais y reflechir. Allez, zou ! (yusuke part)

Kurama : J'peux savoir ce que tu lui as promis ?

K26 : Rien, rien (sourire espiègle, je vais vraiment m'amuser…)

Kurama ( suspicieux) : Ca a rien à voir avec moi ?

K26 (ment super bien) : Mais non.

Hiei : Ni avec moi ?

K26 : (ment encore super bien) : Non plus.

Kurama et Hiei : Ouf.

Hiei : J'espère que c'est pas des salades ! Parce que je surveille cette fic !

K26 : (dit la vérité pour une fois…) Surveille, surveille, t'as rien à craindre ! (niark, niark, niark, c'est pour ma prochaine fic, niark, niark, niark)

A plus et laissez des reviews !


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : Bah, comme d'hab !

Disclamer : Y'a aucun des personnages qui m'appartient, heureusement pour eux parce que ce serait encore pire si ils étaient à moi…

Titre : **Extinction de la douleur.**

Note : Hop là, je poste ce chapitre rapidement en espérant que Saaeliel aura le temps de le lire avant de partir ! (Hé, pour ma revieweuse préférée, je fais des efforts !)

**Chapitre trois :**

Je suis épuisé. Totalement vidé. Cette nuit m'a plus exténué qu'un combat. Si mon corps est endolori, je n'ose pas imaginer comment se sent Hiei.

Au matin, il finit par s'endormir. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Du moins jamais dans mes bras. Et jamais aussi totalement. Il s'abandonne contre moi. Sur son visage, il n'y a plus de méfiance, il y a un calme paisible.

Je râle quand j'entends la sonnette de la porte. On ne peut donc pas nous foutre la paix !

Je sors du lit sans réveiller Hiei. Et je m'habille rapidement.

Devant la porte, il y a Yusuke et Kuwabara.

Ils entrent sans demander la permission.

Je ne devrais pas être énervé mais je le suis. Je sais qu'ils s'inquiètent pour Hiei. Pas autant que moi mais ils le font.

« Il est où ?

-Il dort encore.

-Il s'est fait à l'idée ? »

Se faire à l'idée. Je crois que je viens d'éclater de rire parce qu'ils me regardent bizarrement.

Et en effet, je ris.

« Vous croyez quoi ? Qu'en deux minutes, il allait sauter de joie ?

-Mais non, fait Yusuke. On est pas cons à ce point. Mais bon, c'est pas non plus la fin du monde…

-De quel monde tu parles ? C'est la fin de son monde à lui.

-… »

Il faut donc absolument leur mettre les points sur les i à ces deux idiots. Et pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui le fais ?

Ils lui ont apporté quelques trucs. Des vêtements, une carte d'identité, quelques bouquins sur le monde des humains , des jeux vidéos. De la nourriture « spécial déprime » : bonbons et chocolats.

Je dois bien reconnaître que c'est gentil de leur part. Sauf que Hiei n'aime pas ce qui est sucré. Pour lui, se nourrir est une nécessité mais pas un plaisir.

Quand ils repartent, je retourne enfin dans ma chambre. Hiei dort toujours.

Se méfier de ses souhaits car ils peuvent devenir réalité.

J'ai voulu avoir Hiei, je l'ai voulu à moi, je voulais être important pour lui.

Et bien c'est réussi. Je suis celui auquel il s'est raccroché.

Sauf que ce n'est pas vraiment Hiei. Ce n'est pas le Hiei que je connais, ce n'est pas le Hiei dont je suis tombé amoureux.

J'ai été aveugle. Aveugle et complètement idiot.

Hiei, le Hiei que je connaissais n'aurait jamais accepté tout ça.

Je caresse ses cheveux, attrapant entre mes doigts ses mèches blanches.

Il ouvre les yeux. Je me recule. Mais il ne fait pas de gestes brusques. Il me regarde juste. Et en même temps, je ne sais pas s'il me voit.

Quand il s'assoit dans le lit, je vois ses lèvres se serrer.

Je n'aime pas le voir souffrir. Et je suis responsable de cette souffrance. Moi et mon désir. Moi et mon égoïsme. Moi et ma faiblesse.

Ses yeux balaient la pièce comme s'il ne savait plus où il était.

Il me regarde enfin. Et m'attrape par le poignet.

« Refais-le ! »

Non… Je t'en prie, ne me le demande pas, je suis si faible. Et j'en ai envie. J'ai toujours envie de toi.

Je voulais que tu m'aimes… Autant que je t'aime. Enfin, pas autant, non, juste un peu, un tout petit peu. Je ne suis pas heureux et tu ne l'es pas non plus.

« Refais-le encore ! »

Je suis le seul à aimer dans cette histoire… Et je croyais que ça justifiait tout !

Parce que je t'aime, j'ai le droit de te toucher, j'ai le droit de te faire l'amour. J'ai le droit d'utiliser ton mal-être pour mon propre plaisir.

Parce que je t'aime, j'ai le droit de te faire du mal.

Et parce que je t'aime, j'ai le devoir de penser à ton bonheur. Au tien et seulement au tien.

« Non. C'est fini.» J'ai essayé d'être aussi ferme que possible. Je dois y être parvenu parce qu'il me regarde avec un air choqué.

Le « pourquoi ? » qui s'échappe de sa gorge est suivi d'un coup de poing sur ma mâchoire.

« Pourquoi ? » Il se lève, nu et magnifique, brûlant de colère.

Je préfère. Tout plutôt que l'indifférence.

-----

J'ai entendu des voix. Mais je n'ai pas compris les paroles. J'ai du mal à bouger aussi je reste immobile.

Le makai m'est inaccessible et… Cette nuit, Kurama m'a fait oublier autant de fois que je le souhaitais. Eprouver tant de plaisir, ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas concevable !

Pourtant… j'ai dû me l'avouer, je l'aime. Et je suis prêt à tout accepter. Tout ! Il doit le savoir. Evidemment qu'il le sait puisqu'il sait tout !

Il me l'a encore dit. Ces mots. Il me les a dit en me faisant l'amour. Il n'a pas besoin de les dire. De toutes façons, je suis à lui maintenant. Je n'ai que lui.

Le lit bouge quand il s'y assoit. Et je sens sa main dans mes cheveux.

J'ouvre les yeux, je me relève et je le regarde. Mon corps est douloureux mais c'est vraiment le dernier de mes soucis. Il n'a pas boutonné sa chemise complètement.

Je sais qu'il est beau. Je l'ai toujours su. Je suis capable de reconnaître la beauté. Mais je ne pensais pas y être sensible. Mais depuis ma naissance, je n'avais sans doute jamais vu quelque chose, quelqu'un d'aussi beau que Kurama.

Mes yeux parcourent la chambre. Si je dois rester ici… Dans ce monde… Alors, cette chambre est le meilleur endroit que je puisse trouver.

Je voulais le fuir et voilà ce qui arrive. Quelque part, j'ai dû le mériter.

Il ne m'a pas quitté des yeux. Je l'agrippe.

« Refais-le ! »

Il ne bouge pas. Il en a assez ? Je ne l'intéresse plus ?

Suis-je bête ! C'est évident ! Kurama est un voleur ! Une fois qu'il a obtenu ce qu'il veut, ça ne l'intéresse plus. Il sait que je suis à lui, il sait que je l'aime. Il le sait !

« Refais-le encore ! »

Ca y'est, je peux dire au revoir à la dernière parcelle de fierté qu'il me restait.

« Non. C'est fini. »

Je ne peux pas croire ce que je viens d'entendre. Je ne peux pas le croire.

Comment il peut ? Comment il ose me le refuser alors qu'il m'en a rendu dépendant ?

La colère m'envahit et je hurle. Et je le frappe violemment au visage.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Je suis debout, et la rage bouillonne dans ma tête.

Je crois que je vais le tuer !

Mais je ne peux pas. Je n'ai que lui !

Et… Cette pensée est ignoble. Et en même temps tellement logique. Il n'a pas que moi.

« Je ne suis pas le seul ? » Je crache ces mots avec dépit pendant qu'il se masse la joue.

Il ne répond pas. Mais pourquoi ne parle t-il pas ? C'est lui d'habitude qui me saoule de paroles. Alors pourquoi ne répond-il pas ?

Parce que j'ai deviné juste. J'ai enfin compris ce qu'il pense.

« Je ne suis pas le seul. » C'est une affirmation maintenant.

C'est tellement élémentaire, même un enfant de six ans aurait pu comprendre. Bien sur que je ne suis pas le seul. Kurama est beau, intelligent. Il peut avoir qui il veut, y compris moi.

Pourquoi moi d'ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fais ? Ou est-ce que c'était un moyen pour lui de me rabattre mon orgueil ?

Et bien, c'est fait. Parce qu'au moment même où je comprends que je ne suis sans doute pas le seul avec qui il couche, je me rends compte que je m'en fous.

Il peut bien avoir des centaines, des milliers d'autres mecs tant qu'il…

Mais je deviens complètement fou !

« De quoi tu parles ? me demande t-il.

-Tu le sais très bien ! »

Kurama secoue la tête.

« Hiei, je ne peux pas te comprendre si tu ne me dis rien. Je ne peux pas te comprendre si tu ne me parles pas… »

Mais bien sûr que si ! C'est ce qu'il a toujours fait ! Il m'a toujours compris sans que…

Kurama est mon meilleur ami, mon seul ami. Il sait tout de moi, il me connaît mieux que personne. Mais je ne lui ai jamais rien dit.

« Hiei… Parles-moi… »

-----

J'attends un deuxième coup qui ne vient pas. Je ne sais pas si je dois en être content. Parce que, oui, ça fait mal mais voir cette colère retomber aussi vite qu'elle est venue, c'est… presque décevant.

Hiei qui as la rage, c'est Hiei.

Quand il parle, je ne comprends pas un mot de ce qu'il dit. Le seul ? Le seul quoi ?

« Tu le sais très bien ! »

Je soupire, je dis « non » en secouant la tête. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais rien du tout.

La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je l'aime.

Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent, je ne peux pas deviner.

« Hiei, je ne peux pas te comprendre si tu ne me dis rien. Je ne peux pas te comprendre si tu ne me parles pas. »

Il reste à me regarder. Ce que je viens de dire n'a pas l'air de le faire réagir.

« Parles-moi… »

Il ne dit rien. Je m'approche de lui lentement. Je ne tiens pas à prendre un autre coup finalement. Il cogne plus fort que je ne pensais. Je le rhabille de son peignoir. Il est tellement mignon avec les manches trop grandes. Et sa peau bronzée qui contraste sur le tissu blanc.

Je m'agenouille devant lui pendant qu'il s'assoit sur le lit. Il ne me regarde pas.

Quelques mots très rapides que j'ai du mal à démêler.

« Pourquoi tu fait ça ? »

C'est un écho. Je lui ai posé la même question il y a pas si longtemps.

« Que veux-tu dire par « ça » ? »

Hiei hausse les épaules comme si ça tombait sous le sens.

Puis à nouveau des mots heurtés :

« Pourquoi tu te sers de moi ? »

Je ferme les yeux une seconde. Il a deviné quel monstre je suis.

Sa voix est de plus en plus claire.

« Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? »

Je n'aurais jamais dû lui demander de me parler ! Jamais ! Tout ce qu'il dit, je le savais mais je ne voulais pas l'entendre. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre de sa bouche.

« Pourquoi si tu ne m'aimes pas ? »

Non ! Non ! Ca, ce n'est pas vrai ! Tout le reste, oui, mais pas ça !

« Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ? »

Je me lève, je pose mes deux mains de chaque côté de son corps et je plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

« Tu ne peux pas me dire ça ! »

Je ne sais pas si j'ai crié. Mais Hiei a reculé. Et il se met à crier à son tour.

« Mais c'est la vérité ! »

La gifle est aussi rapide que mon regret de l'avoir donnée.

« Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Je t'aime ! Je te l'ai dit ! Je te l'ai toujours dit ! »

Je me prends un coup de pied dans le ventre qui m'envoie valser contre mon bureau.

« Tu le dis toujours quand… Tu sais quand ! Ca ne compte pas !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je fais l'amour comme ça avec n'importe qui ? Que je dis « je t'aime » au premier mec venu ?

-Ce n'est pas le cas ? »

Cette fois-ci, je ne regrette pas mon crochet du gauche qui le fait décoller du lit.

« Bien sûr que non ! Tu es le seul ! Le seul que j'aime, le seul avec qui je couche et le seul à qui je dis « je t'aime » ! »

Je me mets en garde pour amoindrir le coup que je vais me prendre.

« C'est vrai ? »

Je baisse les bras prudemment.

« C'est vrai ? »

Je m'approche de lui. Je me penche et attrape ses lèvres entre les miennes.

« C'est vrai. Je t'aime. Et je ne suis qu'un minable parce que je me suis servi de toi. Parce que je t'aime tellement que je… »

Il m'arrête d'un baiser. Sa langue s'engouffre dans ma bouche. Et il me renverse sur le lit.

-----

Je me sens idiot quand les mots sortent de mes lèvres.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ? »

Pourquoi m'aimerait-il en fait ? Y a t-il seulement une personne au monde qui peut m'aimer ?

Son visage s'approche du mien et ses yeux verts sont accrochés au miens.

« Tu ne peux pas me dire ça ! »

Il me demande de parler mais il y a des choses que je n'ai pas le droit de dire. C'est pourtant le cas, il ne m'aime pas.

« Mais c'est la vérité ! »

C'est la première fois que Kurama me frappe. Je ne suis pas une foudre en matière d'amour mais quand on aime, on ne cogne pas.

Et ses paroles sont en totale contradiction avec son geste.

« Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Je t'aime ! Je te l'ai dit ! Je te l'ai toujours dit ! »

Quand il était en train de me baiser ! Oui, il l'a dit ! Mais… Je riposte par un coup de pied.

« Tu le dis toujours quand… Tu sais quand ! Ca ne compte pas !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je fais l'amour comme ça avec n'importe qui ? Que je dis « je t'aime » au premier mec venu ?

-Ce n'est pas le cas ? »

Heureusement que la chambre de Kurama est assez haute de plafond parce que je fais un de ces vols planés ! J'atterris sur le sol et mon corps se rappelle à mon bon souvenir.

Et puis des mots, des mots que je n'attendais pas.

« Bien sûr que non ! Tu es le seul ! Le seul que j'aime, le seul avec qui je couche et le seul à qui je dis « je t'aime » ! »

Je me relève. Lentement, j'assimile ces mots, je les répète dans ma tête, je les savoure. Je suis le seul. Il y a encore un léger doute qui persiste en moi.

« C'est vrai ? »

Le doute devient plus grand.

« C'est vrai ? »

Le doute est un gouffre béant. Ce n'est pas vrai…

Et… Il est prêt de moi et il m'embrasse doucement.

Le doute n'existe plus. Qu'importe qui se sert de qui ! Il m'aime ! Et je… Non, ça je ne vais pas lui dire. Pas tout de suite.

« C'est vrai. Je t'aime. Et je ne suis qu'un minable parce que je me suis servi de toi. Parce que je t'aime tellement que je… »

Je le fais taire. J'en ai assez de parler. Je veux autre chose. Je le veux, lui.

Ma langue caresse la sienne.

Je lui ai dit quand je lui ai fait l'amour.

Entre deux souffles, il m'a murmuré :

« Ca ne compte pas… »

Mais il a souri et s'est agrippé à mes épaules avec passion.

Si, ça compte. Alors, je l'ai redit, et redit encore.

-----

Je m'éveille en premier dans une fin d'après-midi qui ressemble à tout sauf à une fin d'après-midi. Le soleil est caché, la pluie ne cesse de tomber et le vent est de la partie. Les éléments se déchaînent. Je m'en fiche, Hiei me tient dans ses bras. Et il ne me lâche pas.

Il me l'a dit. Ces mots que je le croyais incapable de dire. Pendant qu'il me faisait l'amour.

Hiei m'aime moi et pas un autre. Et je m'estime heureux, comblé au delà de toute mesure.

Quand il s'éveille enfin, il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres et…

Un grand coup de genou dans le ventre qui me fait sortir du lit.

« Hé ! Ca va pas ?

-Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je n'allais pas te rendre le coup de toute à l'heure. Maintenant, on est à égalité. »

Et oui. Ca, c'était quelque chose que je n'avais pas du tout prévu. Dans mon lit, il y a le Hiei que je connais, le Hiei dont je suis tombé amoureux. Avec son caractère rancunier en prime !

Mais il m'aide à me relever et il m'embrasse.

Et encore une fois. Et… Mais c'est pas possible ! On ne peut donc vraiment pas nous foutre la paix !

Je m'habille aussi rapidement que possible pendant que Hiei fait de même. Je ris. Il me lance un regard interrogatif.

« On a l'air de deux gamins qui ne veulent pas se faire prendre en flagrant délit par leurs parents… »

Il sourit.

Devant la porte… Yusuke et Kuwabara qui entrent comme s'ils étaient chez eux.

Je sais, je ne devrais pas être énervé. Je sais qu'ils s'inquiètent eux aussi.

« Hé, Hiei, comment ça va ? lance Kuwa en s'approchant de la fenêtre sur laquelle Hiei est perché.

-Bien jusqu'à ce que je vois ta tronche d'abruti !

-Sale nabot arrogant !

-Stupide ningen ! »

Yusuke se tourne vers moi.

« Il a l'air en forme. Comment t'as fait ?

-On a parlé… »

Les yeux de Yusuke passe de mon bleu sur la mâchoire au cocard qui orne l'œil de Hiei.

« Vous avez juste parlé ?

-Non, on s'est tapé dessus et quand on a eu marre, on s'est envoyé en l'air le reste de la journée ! Ca te va comme ça ?

-T'as un sens de l'humour assez bizarre, parfois. »

Je souris. Et je regarde Hiei qui me fait son demi-sourire en coin.

-----

Je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'habituer à ce monde. Surtout si je dois voir la tronche de cet abruti congénital tous les jours !

Mais en tous cas, je sais que je suis déjà habitué à ton sourire, à ton rire, à ton corps, à ton amour. Mais j'espère quand même qu'on aura pas à parler trop souvent, j'ai vraiment mal à l'œil.

**FIN**

Ouais ! Fini ! Et en plus, ça se termine bien ! Bon, j'avais prévu un happy end depuis le début donc c'est pas vraiment une surprise (enfin, pour vous peut-être !)

Je crois que cette fic est définitivement ma préférée parmi toutes celles que j'ai écrites jusqu'à maintenant ! J'aime bien le fait que Hiei et Kurama se tapent dessus pour se parler, ça m'a fait beaucoup fait rire (euh, vous aussi ?).

Sinon, j'avais dit qu'au départ, je voulais faire une songfic, et bien je me suis amusé à mettre quelques unes(deux en fait)des paroles dans les dialogues de Hiei (traduites de l'anglais). Y'a même le nom du groupe dans ma fic ! Si, si. Même que le titre de ma fic (qui peut paraître bizarre, je l'accorde) est en fait une partie de la définition de ce mot !

En fait, c'est parti d'un gros délire à propos d'une chanson qui date d'une dizaine d'années. A cette époque, je me marrais bien en voyant tout le monde la chanter sans en comprendre les paroles (qui sont plutôt explicites). Allez, si y'en a un qui devine le nom du groupe et la chanson, je promets de me remettre à mes dessins et de faire des fanarts de Hiei et Kurama (mais attendez-vous pas à des miracles, ça fait des siècles que j'ai plus touché un crayon !). Voilà…

Tiens, c'est quoi ce bruit ? On dirait un sifflement, bizarre ça…

Hiei : Tu vas mourir !

(évite un coup de sabre avec un double salto arrière, ça vous épate, hein ?)

k26 : Oui, bonjour aussi !

Hiei : Je vais te tuer… lentement, très lentement.

k26 : Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais !

Hiei : C'est ça ! Fais l'innocent en plus ! T'as osé… T'as osé… (grosses larmes…) KURA-CHAAANNNNN !

Kurama : Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

Hiei (se jette dans ses bras en pleurant) : Il… il…

Kurama : J'croyais que c'était réglé ce dédoublement de personnalité ?

(se reporter à la fic « que je ne puisse plus avoir peur »)

Hiei : Il a mangé mes chocolats ! Ceux de ce chapitre ! C'était les miens !

Kurama : T'inquiètes pas trésor, je vais lui faire payer à ce méchant vilain ! Allez, va jouer maintenant. Laisses les grandes personnes s'expliquer. Et tiens, ton doudou !

(Hiei qui part en tenant un gros ours en peluche rose contre lui, ben oui, il est rose, c'est un cadeau de Kurama !) Maintenant, tu vas avouer…

k26 : Hé ! C'est pas moi !

Kurama : Bon, le droguer, le kidnapper, l'envoyer chez le psy, le bloquer dans ce monde (il va pas tout m'énumérer, on va y passer la journée…) et tout (ah, bien résumé !), passes encore ! Mais lui voler ses chocolats, ça c'est honteux !

k26 (regarde attentivement…) : C'est quoi qui dépasse de ta poche ?

Kurama : Hein ? Détournes pas la conversation !

k26 : Ouais, ouais… (m'approche et hop, sort un paquet de chocolats de la poche).

Kurama (désespéré…) : Ca va me coûter cher, j'imagine…

k26 (sourire le plus sadique du monde) : C'est fou ce que t'imagine bien…

A bientôt pour ma prochaine fic ! Enfin, si j'arrive à en faire quelque chose de présentable parce que c'est le méga bordel, j'écris les chapitres dans le désordre et j'ai toujours pas le chapitre 2 ! Mais j'ai le 1, la moitié du 3 et le 12 ! Comme quoi, c'est vraiment le bordel ! Et côté rangement, suis pas doué ! Donc, patience, patience…

A plus et oui, encore une fois, je vais le dire : Laissez des reviews, svp ! Allez, pour une fois que je suis super fier de moi pour cette fic, si vous avez envie de me casser le moral, faîtes-le !

Hiei : Elle est pourrie, ta fic !

k26 : Toi, tu prends ta peluche rose et tu te casses !

Hiei (tintement de sabre qu'on sort) : Tu veux mourir ?

k26 (attrape un micro) : La maman du petit Hiei est attendue à la fin de la fic. Je répète, la maman du petit Hiei est attendue à la fin de la fic.

Kurama : Voilà, voilà, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

k26 : Y se passe qu'on ne donne pas d'objets tranchants à des touts petits. C'est dangereux. Ils pourraient avoir envie de trucider des fanficteurs.

Kurama : En quoi c'est mon problème ?

k26 : Juste un mot. Chocolats.

Kurama (chope Hiei et disparaît à la vitesse de l'éclair).

k26 : Eh oui, encore une fois, grâce à mon esprit totalement perverti, je m'en sors indemne !

A plus.


End file.
